


Stay With Me

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you, too.” Sapphire said huskily, leaning her forehead against Ruby’s, her free hand entangling itself within Ruby’s thick curls. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you… I have dreams about you for goodness’ sake…”</p><p>“What do you dream about?” Ruby’s voice lowered as well, watching Sapphire’s hand slowly inch her own up her thigh. The edge of her nightgown grazed her fingertips.</p><p>“Us… together…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

_She was guiding her hand up her skirt slowly, throwing away the idea of kissing her to silence her moans. No, they were new to this, and she was breath-taken at the reactions her own touch was creating. She stared her closest friend right in the eye, both eyes, watching her every move while her fingertips created goosebumps in their wake, holding her breath with each shiver just hoping to any higher power that she wouldn’t hurt her and_ oh lord  _she was touching her inner thighs now, watching them part just for her, her best friend, her lover, her-_

_Tap, tap, tap._

Sapphire jolted awake, gasping. Her chest and forehead were slick with sweat. As soon as her blanket fell away, a wave of cold air hit her, making her shiver. The room was pitch dark, save for the insistent light of her buzzing phone. She glanced at the caller ID and hurried to answer.

“Ruby?” Sapphire said in a low voice. “What are you doing? Why-”

“Hey, Sapph! Uh, could you do me a huge favor and open up your window? It’s kind of freezing out here!”

More taps sounded on the window, making Sapphire jump again. Ruby was pressing her face against the glass, waving. Sapphire quickly turned on her lamp and went to open the window to let her trembling visitor in as silently as she could.

“Thanks.” She smiled at her with chattering teeth. “I was out there for ten minutes before you-”

“Ruby.”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing here?!” Sapphire hissed in an attempt to keep her volume lowered. Her sleeping parents were but a room away.

“Oh, I just wanted to, uh, stop by, y’know, I was in the neighborhood.” Ruby avoided Sapphire’s gaze. “Your room looks nice, did you do something new to it? New paint job?” She picked up a snow globe and pretended to be occupied with its contents.

Sapphire scrutinized the girl before her, still not quite believing she was there. As her surprise died down, an entire mixture of welled-up emotions reformed in its place. Anger, sadness, and- as a result of the dream she had had before being woken up- longing. There was an obvious, unresolved tension between the two.

“Ruby, sit down.” Sapphire said in a gentle tone, perching atop the edge of her bed. Her companion did as she asked, having a seat next to her, but still not looking her in the eye as she began to untie her boots.

“You came here for a reason, Ruby.” Sapphire continued. “And I want you to tell me.”

“Well… what reason do you think, Sapphire?” Ruby’s face tinted darker in the lamplight. “I… I needed to see you. You weren’t answering any of my calls.”

“For a good reason.”

“I know! But I… I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t up front with you! I should have told you how I felt- that I was-”

“Interested? Even the slightest bit concerned for my own feelings?” Sapphire could feel heat rising to her face. She had been holding on to these words for so long in an attempt to hide her feelings that they were finding their own ways out. “Instead of trying to protect your own precious reputation, you would play with my feelings, lead me on, only for you to tell me that you’d never even considered me a friend?!”

Tears burned the backs of Sapphire’s eyes. Recounting the events that led to their rift three weeks ago still brought a fresh wave of pain that settled at her chest. She had known Ruby to be hard-headed, maybe even self-absorbed, but cruel? Never would she think that she would develop such strong feelings for her over the course of four years, and have them apparently returned, only to be shoved back in a desperate attempt to keep the lock on Ruby’s closeted sexuality stronger than ever. It hurt Sapphire more than she could ever dream, but she kept her distance. She no more as glanced at Ruby at school, didn’t even bother to save her her usual seat during lunch. They barely exchanged words during their graduation, and now that summer was rapidly ending, Sapphire refused to answer any calls that weren’t from her university or other friends. Despite the heartache that occurred whenever she saw Ruby’s name on her phone, she told herself that she had more important things to worry about. Everything would work out eventually. She would just fade, like a bad memory- at least, that’s what Sapphire initially thought.

But she was wrong. Ruby’s presence was stronger than ever. The stockier girl with her goofy grin and swaggering demeanor haunted her thoughts when she was idle, floated into her dreams where she thought she was safe. She still cared for her deeply. She still, against her better judgement, _wanted_ Ruby. Even her subconscious, in all its wanton desire and glory, told her that.

“Sapphire…” Ruby was clutching at the chest of her jacket, eyes wide, showing all the emotion Sapphire hid. “I… I didn’t know what else to do! You were just so amazing, and it was the first real time that I felt something for another girl, and I didn’t want to lose all my friends and I- I got scared! I’m an idiot… I’m an idiot! You know that!“

Sapphire blinked hard. “You’re not an idiot. You knew how I felt about you for a long time. And you couldn’t even have the decency to tell me that you weren’t interested. You had to lead me on-”

“But I couldn’t! I _was_ interested in you!”

Sapphire looked at Ruby for a long time, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Sincerity like she had never seen shone in Ruby’s eyes. She felt the ice guarding her heart begin to thaw.

“I was interested.” She repeated, laying her hand on Sapphire’s leg. “I was so scared, though. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think that I’d be feeling- how I felt, for you, and you were always on my mind. I thought it was wrong so I… I did what was right but it only made everything worse. I missed you so much, I still miss you! You’re my best friend…” Tears began to line the edges of Ruby’s eyes. She rubbed her eyes and snorted loudly.

“I should go. I don’t wanna get you in trouble. I’m sorry for waking you up-”

“Ruby, stay with me.”

Sapphire’s hand clamped firmly down over Ruby’s, keeping it secure over her leg. Ruby glanced at her before looking down again at the union of their hands.

“A-alright…”

“I missed you, too.” Sapphire said huskily, leaning her forehead against Ruby’s, her free hand entangling itself within Ruby’s thick curls. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you… I have _dreams_ about you for goodness’ sake…”

“What do you dream about?” Ruby’s voice lowered as well, watching Sapphire’s hand slowly inch her own up her thigh. The edge of her nightgown grazed her fingertips.

“Us… together…” Sapphire’s breath ghosted over Ruby’s lips as she guided her cold hands further up her thigh, shivering when it reached her hips. She wanted badly to be touched, to be reunited with her in ways she only dreamed, to somehow fill the chasm between them. And Ruby craved this and redemption just as badly, nervous but wrought with want. 

“Sapphire…” Ruby hesitated, overly aware of the iciness of her fingers against the warmth of Sapphire’s thin thighs.

“Please.” Sapphire whispered.

Ruby complied eagerly. Her lips finally met Sapphire’s, and her fingers found their way lower over a lacy pair of panties. She rubbed a particular spot that she assumed would illicit a reaction, a reaction she had brought from herself many nights before. Sapphire kept both hands gripped in Ruby’s hair, kissing her deeper the more intense her pleasure became so as not to let slip the building whimpers in her throat. She could barely keep from gasping when Ruby’s fingers dipped underneath the waistband of her panties. Trembling digits slid experimentally downwards, greeted with a warm slickness. A thin line of saliva connected the girls’ lips, Sapphire’s parted in anticipation of the relief she so desperately craved.

Sapphire suddenly yanked Ruby’s head backwards by her hair, raising herself up in order to give her partner more room to explore her. She moved the lock of hair back that usually concealed her bad eye, completely focused on the girl below her.

“Keep looking at me.” She whispered, Ruby gave her an almost challenging stare while she slid a finger in amongst Sapphire’s folds, testing to see if it would be overwhelming for her before going all the way in. Sapphire’s mouth opened in a silent moan, hanging open while she ground her hips against Ruby’s hand. Her breath came in shallow pants, thrusting her hips harder in her desperation to reach her release. Ruby sensed her hunger, and increased the speed of her ministrations. She was rough and clumsy, but it made no difference to Sapphire; she was exploring her most intimate region, she was touching her in a way she had never touched anyone else before. She became more confident with time, and Sapphire reveled in the way her eyes stayed glued to her, open mouthed while she gave a silent show of her pleasure.

“How does that feel?” Ruby asked quietly, half for reassurance, half as an act to arouse her partner further. Sapphire was about to whimper her answer before Ruby’s thumb suddenly found its way to the deliciously sensitive spot she had been rubbing previously. Sapphire leaned into Ruby, her eyes closed in bliss, thighs trembling around Ruby’s hand, reaching her peak and barely silencing herself by biting into Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby thrust her finger in deeply one last time before giving a few more shallow pumps into her, supporting Sapphire’s weight with her own when she came down and withdrawing.

Ruby was nearly dizzy thinking of the aftermath of what just happened, sinking down to her back while Sapphire laid her head on her chest. The latter cuddled closer to her, their legs intertwined tightly, hugging each other as if preventing the other from falling apart. Ruby could feel a warm dampness between Sapphire’s legs against her leg through her jeans.  _I did that_ , she thought with satisfaction. Sapphire had put her trust into her once again, gave her permission to please her, to give her some indication that she adored her and wanted to give her a feeling other than pain or distress. It was the first time in weeks where Sapphire opened up to her, fully and without abandon.

Ruby would never take advantage of that ever again.

“Stay with me.” Sapphire muttered quietly against Ruby’s chest.

“I’m staying.” Ruby muttered back into Sapphire’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic i did a while ago that i didn't post. Also excerpts from the actual fic make great summaries when you're lazy af.


End file.
